cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Magic: Earth/Nature
See Also: Magic Earth/Nature (COMMON) Nature (also known as Earth) allows its user to stimulate growth and control plants in nature as well as shape mud and stone and create earthquakes/landslides. Those who have perfected their ability with nature can transform themselves into an element of nature, such as stone, mud, or wood. Even becoming a living tree would not be impossible for someone with this element. With a score of 1-2 You can manipulate an element if it is already there, but you have little to no control over what you do with it. Touching a seed might spontaneously cause it to sprout, or brushing against a plant could cause it to wither away before your very eyes. At this level, you should not be working with your element for more than five minutes at a time unsupervised. It is recommended that instead of trying to control your element, you should merely concentrate on it and observe. Let it flow around you, but do not attempt to touch it with your will. (This is the highest score you start with for a first year Sator student.) With a score of 3-5 You can still only manipulate elements that are already there, but you have more control over what you are doing. You can stimulate growth in plants, usually without killing them as long as you take it slowly. Sculpting clay and mud with your will is possible, though your forms are roughly shapen and brittle when they dry, crumbling at the slightest touch. It is important to remember to take frequent breaks, every ten minutes, at this level when working with your element. With a score of 6-10 You can trace plant root systems and sense the health of plants you come in contact with. You can mold more intricate things with clay/mud, and upon drying, they will be as hard as a ceramic that has been through the kiln. You can sense the integrity of structures made from wood, clay, or stone. At this level it is recommended to take a short break every twenty minutes while working with your element. (This is the highest score you start with for an illegal magic user.) With a score of 11-15 You can influence plant growth in the direction of your choosing, and command seeds to sprout and flowers to bloom. Your strength should have increased to being able to bind your clay/mud sculptures to the strength of soft metals upon hardening. You can also cause rocks to become brittle and break as though under pressure. It is not recommended to work more than thirty minutes at this level without taking a break. With a score of 16-19 Your strength should be that when you sculpt with mud, you use your magic to bind it so tightly that it is as strong as steel. Your precision should have improved to the point of you being able to fully direct plants and command their growth and movements with your will. You should take a break every 45 minutes at this level. With a score of 20 You can use your power to transform into an element of nature, such as stone, mud, or even a living tree. You can cause earthquakes, mudslides, and avalanches if you want to end up in prison…or worse. You can also give a sort of pseudo life to your clay/mud sculptures. Your strength lasts longer at this level; your powers will be exhausted in about an hour.